Substitute Soul Reaper in Spira
by Minakoto Yukisato
Summary: When Sin brings Ichigo Kurosaki and his comrades to a different world, they must team up with summoner Yuna and her guardians to defeat it and bring the calm to both worlds. Pairings not decided that, but I'm all ears for suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

Substitute Soul Reaper in Spira

 **Minakoto Yukisato here, with a brand new story. To my readers of Shingeki no Persona, Persona 3, SAO, and High School of the Dead, and Assassin In Monster High, I'm really sorry if I haven't uploaded any of these in a long ass time. I know I promised to update these, but I'm suffering some serious writer's block on them, and I also have ideas for new stories. I haven't abandoned them, I just feel like focusing on different stories for a little bit so it's not so repetitive updating the same story again and again. Anyways, I've talked long enough. Might as well do a disclaimer first. I don't own Bleach or Final Fantasy X. Bleach is owned by TV Tokyo, Studio Pierrot, and Tite Kubo. FFX is owned by Square Enix.**

It had been six months since Ichigo and his friends invaded the Soul Society to rescue Rukia. Ever since then, things had been pretty quiet in Karakura Town. There hasn't been that much Hollow activity. The little activity there was, that afro dude could handle it. He thought it was a little too quiet if you asked him, like Aizen was planning something. But he didn't worry about it too much. He'd cross that bridge when he came to it.

It was a normal morning as usual. "Good morning, Ichigo!" A boy with long brown hair said trying to glomp him.

"Hey, Keigo." Ichigo greeted back while kicking Keigo in the face.

"Morning, Ichigo." A short boy with black hair said.

"Morning, Mizuriyo." Ichigo greeted him back as well.

"Good morning, Ichigo." A tall, muscle-bound man quietly greeter.

"Morning, Chad." Ichigo greeted.

"Why are you so cruel?" Keigo said, crying crocodile tears.

"You deserve it for trying to tackle him every morning." Mizuriyo said nonchalantly.

"Shut up, Mizuriyo!" Keigo snapped back.

"I think we should get to class before we're late." The gentle giant Chad said.

"What? I don't even get comforting from you, Chad!?

Everyone ignored him as they walked inside the school.

As soon as they walked inside their classroom, Ichigo was surprised to see a few familiar faces. One was a small boy with silver hair and blue eyes, the other was a guy with tied up red hair and a white bandana around his head. They were Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of Squad 10, and Renji Abarai, lieutenant of Squad 6 respectively.

"Whaddup, Ichigo!" Renji happily greeted.

Ichigo grabbed them and quickly pushed them out of the room. "Renji, Toshiro, what the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo questioned.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you." The young captain responded, annoyed he was addressed by his first name.

"I assure you we're not here to bug you, Ichigo." Renji said.

"Then why the hell are you here?" Ichigo grumpily asked.

"We're here to investigate the buildup of spiritual pressure here." Toshiro explained.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Uryu was talking about that the other day. I didn't sense anything so I thought he was just being paranoid." Ichigo said.

"Have you noticed how there have been so few Hollow sightings these past few months? Renji asked.

"Now that you mention it, yeah. It's too damned quiet around here. Is Aizen planning something?" Ichigo asked.

"It's highly doubtful. It's almost as if the Hollows are scared." Toshiro explained.

"Scared?" Ichigo questioned with a raised eyebrow.

The Hollows are... scared? What the hell could this mean?

"Whatever is happening, I'd rather not be late for class. Let's talk about this later." Ichigo said.

"That's fine." Renji said.

Just as they were about to go in, there was a huge rumble.

"W-What the fuck was that!?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Probably the source of the spirit pressure buildup." The silver haired captain said. Both Renji and Toshiro swallowed their mod soul pills and went soul reaper. Ichigo luckily had Kon with him. He took him out of the stuffed animal because he could no longer deal with him going on and on about Rukia. Rukia this, Rukia that. It was driving him nuts.

He swallowed Kon and went soul reaper as well.

"Hey, Ichigo! You have some nerve keeping me in pill form for a weak straight!" Kon angrily exclaimed.

"Now's not the time, Kon. Besides, I took you out of that stuffed animal because you wouldn't shut up!" Ichigo snapped back.

"Let's go." Chad said, also ready to go.

As soon as the four left the school, a bunch of monsters that looked like giant insects suddenly appeared before them.

"What the hell are these things!?" Ichigo asked.

"I have no idea, but they're definitely not Hollows!" Renji said.

The soul reapers drew their zanpakuto ready to fight the unknown enemies. Ichigo struck one of them with Zangetsu and easily defeated it.

Renji slashed another one of them with Zabimaru, and Toshiro struck another with Hiyorinmaru, and Chad pounded another with his Fullbring.

They weren't tough to beat, but they just kept coming. "Where are all these bastards coming from!?" Ichigo exclaimed.

One of creatures' wings suddenly lit up and it shot out an energy blast.

"I reject!" A female voice called out, and an orange energy shield appeared in front of the four, protecting them from harm.

They turned around to see a girl with long orange hair and big boobs, and a boy with bluish black hair with glasses.

"Uryu! Orihime!"

You three go get the thing that's causing this, Chad, Orihime, and I will deal with these creatures!" Uryu ordered.

The three soul reapers kept advancing toward the source cutting down any creatures that got in their way until they reached some some black thing with lit up tentacles. (It's the thing that Tidus and Auron fight at the beginning of the game.

"Is this it!?" Ichigo asked.

"I believe It's only a part of it, but we must defeat it!" Toshiro exclaimed.

A bunch of those insect creatures fell off of it.

"Roar! Zabimaru!" Renji activated his shikai. His zanpakuto produced a bunch of spikes on the blade, he then swung it and it stretched and extended and it slayed all the insects.

The thing cast some kind of spell on the three and it zapped their strength, and it sent them on their knees.

"What did that thing do to us!?" Renji asked, staggering to his feet.

"I-I don't know, but I'm kicking its ass!" Ichigo exclaimed. "Versus Tenshou!" He chanted. A destructive blast of energy came from his enormous blade, and it destroyed its tentacles. The thing then disappeared into a flying colored lights which quickly faded away.

"D-Did we get it?" Ichigo asked.

"I think so..." Renji said.

Just as he said that, a giant wave of water appeared, and a colossal monster was in it.

"This is without a doubt the source of the buildup of spiritual pressure!" Toshiro exclaimed.

The creature's spiritual pressure was far too strong for the three and it caused them to collapse.

"Dammit! I can't move!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"I have never seen anything with spiritual pressure this strong!" Toshiro said.

"What are we gonna do!?" Renji asked.

The creature then produced a large tidal wave and swallowed the three soul reapers.

Chapter 1 end

 **What do you think? Is this something you might be interested in? This is something I've been wanting to do for awhile ever since I started playing FFX again. Anyways, I hope that you like this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **I was going to hold this chapter off until next week, but I had nothing better to do, plus it got such a positive reception in such a short time. So why the hell not? You enjoyed reading it, I enjoyed writing it. So thank you very much. :D**

 **Anyways, Ichigo, can you do the disclaimer.**

 **Ichigo: No way, get yourself someone else to do it.**

 **Me: I'd knew you say that. Oh Rukia!**

 ***Rukia puts Ichigo in an armlock***

 **Ichigo: Ow! Ow! Ow! Okay! Okay! Minakoto Yukisato doesn't own Bleach or Final Fantasy X! They're owned by Tite Kubo and Square Enix respectively! Will you let go of me now!?**

 **Me: Good. You can let go of him now.**

"Hey. You guys all right?"

"Huh...?" Ichigo slowly opened his eyes to the sound of the voice. He saw a tan colored man with red hair looking at him.

The substitute soul reaper rose to his feet. He looked at his surroundings to find himself at a beach. A very beautiful one at that.

"Where the hell are we?" Renji questioned as we was getting up as well. Toshiro got up last.

"Don't ask me. I woke up and we're suddenly at this beach." Ichigo responded.

"We found you guys washed up shore. Good thing you're alive, ya?"

"Can you please tell us where this place is?" Toshiro questioned.

"This place is Besaid, and I'm Wakka." The man named Wakka introduced himself. "Who are you guys?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Renji Abarai."

"Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"Those are some strange outfits you got on." Wakka said, which pissed off Ichigo a little bit.

 _Look who's talking?_ Ichigo thought to himself.

"Hey, look, Capn Wakka! Some other guy dressed similar to Wakka pointed out to the ocean. They all looked to see a boy swimming in the ocean.

"Hey! You Okay!?" Wakka called out to him.

Suddenly the boy shot out of the ocean bouncing a ball on his head, he then kicked the ball and it went flying at super speed. It was amazing to see, but unfortunately, it was flying toward Ichigo and he didn't have time to dodge it and hit him dead in the face sending him flying.

"That must've hurt. You all right, Ichigo?" Renji asked the downed substitute soul reaper.

The boy finally swam to shore.

"You... wanna try that move one more time?" Wakka asked, amazed with the shot he performed.

"Hey! Watch where you're aiming that thing!" Ichigo kicked the ball back hard in the boy's face, which he narrowly dodged.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" The boy snapped back.

"Whoah, that was an awesome kick from you, too." Wakka said.

"You must be blitzballers. What teams are you guys on?"

"What the hell's a blitzballers?" Ichigo asked. "Do you guys know?" He looked at Renji and Toshiro and they just shook their heads.

"You've never heard of blitzball?" Both Wakka and the boy asked simultaneously.

"We don't have it where we come from." Toshiro made up an excuse.

"That's unfortunate. You got a really good kick, ya?

"Uh, thanks." Ichigo said.

"Well, I'm Tidus, star player of the Zanarkand Abes."

Everyone except the soul reapers reered in shock.

"W-What did you just say?" Wakka.

"Uh, no, forget what I just said. I, uh, got too close to Sin's toxin and I don't know anything about this place, or where I came from." Tidus stammered.

"You got close to Sin, huh? Well, at least you're alive. Praise be to Yevon." Wakka said, doing some kind of prayer. "You three seem to not know where you are. I'm guessing Sin's toxin got to you, too."

"What exactly is Sin?" Toshiro asked.

"That bad, huh? Well, Sin is our punishment for letting things get out of hand. A thousand years ago, there were massive cities all over Spira. Sin came and destroyed all the cities, including Zanarkand." Wakka explained.

The three soul reapers huddled together.

"Spira? Is this another world?" Ichigo asked.

"Most likely. I have never heard of such places such as Spira or Besaid, not in the world of the living or the Soul Society." Toshiro said.

"You think it was Sin that sent us here?" Renji asked.

"I can't say for sure, but it's likely a possibility." Toshiro said. "We shouldn't tell them we're from another world. We need to pretend we lost our memories due to Sin's toxin until we find a way back to our worlds." Toshiro said.

"Who made you boss?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm the only here who's captain so you'll do as I say." Toshiro ordered.

"Yes, sir." Renji replied.

"Whatever." Ichigo scoffed.

Tidu's stomach starting growling.

"You hungry? Well don't worry about that. Come with me to the village and I'll get you something. You three come, too, ya?" He then playfully grabbed Tidus on the shoulder. "That was pretty funny, though, you saying you're from Zanarkand." Wakka said chuckling.

Since this was a strange place to Ichigo, Renji, Toshiro, and Tidus had no choice but to follow Wakka.

Chapter 2 end

 **I was wondering. Do you guys want Ichigo to play blitzball? And if so, what should be his original move? Let me know in the reviews. Anyways, I'm out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **I just wanted to say, thanks a bunch to the people that have followed and favorited this story. The fact that people actually like my stories means a lot. It gives me more confidence. And an extra thanks to Immortal Thunder for the positive feedback. You read it even though you really didn't like Bleach. Anyways, here's another new chapter coming at ya. Now, who should I get to do the disclaimer... Uhhh...**

 **Kimahri: Kimahri do it.**

 **Me: Uh, sure.**

 **Kimahri: Minakoto do not own Bleach or Final Fantasy X. It owned by Tite Kubo and Square Enix.**

 **Me: Thanks.**

Wakka lead Tidus and the soul reapers to a cliff.

"Uh, Wakka, are you sure this is the way? Ahhh!" Tidus was about to ask until Wakka pushed him off the cliff and into the water. Wakka then dived in the water.

"Hey! What was that for!?" Tidus exclaimed.

"Come on, you three!" Wakka yelled at the soul reapers above.

"You heard him." Renji said, jumping off the cliff.

"There's no way I'm going in there." Toshiro said.

"Why not? You can't swim?" Ichigo asked.

"I can, but this seems pointless. Our priority is to defeat Sin and find a way home." Toshiro answered.

"Yeah, well we don't even know how to defeat it or where it is. We don't really have much of a choice. I think you're just scared. Ichigo mocked him.

Ichigo's remark formed a tick on the kid captain's head. "You want to say that again?"

"Then prove it." The substitute soul reaper taunted.

"I have nothing to prove to you." Toshiro grumpily replied.

"Just get in the water, you big baby." Ichigo said kicking him off the cliff, and Ichigo followed suit and jumped off.

"What the hell's your problem!? I could've been injured!" Toshiro angrily exclaimed.

"Your fine, so quit bitching, Toshiro." Ichigo said dismissively.

"I told you to address me as Captain Hitsugaya."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..."

"This is a shortcut. It'll get us to village faster, ya? We won't have to deal with fiends as much if we take this way." Wakka said.

Wakka swam away and the four swam after him. The five dove into an underwater cave. When they went in, a bunch of piranha monsters appeared in front of them. The soul reapers were about to draw their zanpakuto until Wakka threw a ball at them. The soul reapers were surprised. He threw it at them with such force, it killed them all with a single hit.

Just as Tidus and Ichigo were about to get out of the water, Wakka grabbed the both of them.

"I got something I want to ask you two." Wakka said.

"You want us to join your team." Both of them said simultaneously.

"Both you guys got some serious skills. You'd make the Aurochs a better team."

"Okay, sure." Tidus replied.

"I guess I don't mind." Ichigo said.

"Perfect!" Wakka exclaimed with joy.

After they surfaced, Wakka walked up to some statue and did that same prayer again. "You know, I had a brother. His name was Chappu. He looked like you, Tidus." Wakka said.

"When you say was, are you saying he?..."

"Yeah, he died ten years ago. He was killed by Sin."

"Sorry to hear that." Ichigo said sympathetically.

"Don't worry about it." Wakka said. "It was during a blitzball game. We never won a single game since." After this year's tournament, I'm giving it up so I can focus on being a full time guardian. I don't care how we do as long as we do our best."

"No, that's not good enough. When you play blitzball, you play to win!" Tidus exclaimed.

"You serious?" Wakka said shocked.

"You don't have enough confidence in yourself or your team. That's why you keep losing. You need to be confident. Believe in your team and you'll win." Ichigo said.

"Ah, Wakka." An unfamiliar voice said from behind. It was some guy in a military outfit and red hair.

"Hey, Luzzu." Wakka greeted.

"Ah, you must be the four from the sea. Heard you got too close to Sin and lost your memories. Be careful. There are fiends on the road today. We wouldn't want to lose you guys too soon." The man named Luzzu warned. He then turned around and walked away.

"Who was that?" Tidus asked.

"That was Luzzu, a Crusader." Wakka replied.

"A crews of what?" Tidus asked, confused.

"What!? You never heard of the Crusaders?" Wakka asked, shocked. He then realized what he said and looked apologetic. "Hey, don't worry about it. The Crusaders have a barracks here. You can ask them all about it."

"I'm guessing they're some sort of militia?" Renji said.

"Something like that." Wakka replied. "Now come on, we'll get you some food, ya?" He said as hey led everyone to the village.

"This right here is my place. Before you eat, you should go talk to Crusaders and introduce yourself to the temple priest. You guys remember the prayer?"

"It's this, correct?" Toshiro asked, imitating that prayer that Wakka did at the statue and when they first met.

"Yeah, that's it." Wakka said, walking into his hut.

The four walked into the biggest hut and saw Luzzu and other military men. A dark skinned boy with a ponytail was sitting beside him.

"Ah, It's you four." Luzzu greeted.

"Are those the four guys that were found washed up shore?" The boy sitting beside him asked.

"Yeah, we are. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. And this is Renji Abarai, Toshiro Hitsugaya, and Tidus."

"Captain Hitsugaya." Toshiro interrupted.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Gatta." The boy said. "Those are some strange outfits you four got on. Where are you from?"

"I'm from Zanarkand." Tidus proclaimed. Everyone looked at him weird.

"Uh, I got too close to Sin's toxin." Tidus said. Everyone performed the prayer.

"What about you guys?" Gatta asked.

"We're soul reapers." Ichigo said. Renji then slapped him upside the head. "Owl What the hell was that for!?"

"For not keeping your mouth shut, dumbass." Renji said.

"Soul reaper? What's that?" One of the Crusaders asked.

"Just ignore him. Sin's toxin has really messed up his head."

"Uh, alright then..." Gatta said.

"So what exactly are the Crusaders?" Tidus asked.

"Is Sin's toxin really that bad, sir?" Gatta asked.

"It appears so." Luzzu said. We Crusaders were formed 800 years ago in order to combat Sin."

"You've been fighting it all those years and still haven't defeated it?" Ichigo questioned.

"Unfortunately, no. We've never defeated Sin. We have managed to steer it away from our towns and temples. That's about all we can do. Only summoners can truly defeat Sin."

"Summoner?" Renji asked.

"I think it's best you find out for yourself what a summoner is." Luzzu said.

The four thanked them and walked to the temple. Inside the temple there were people praying to statues.

The priest noticed them staring at the giant statue of a robed man. "This is a statue of High Summoner Braska. Our temple recently received it.

"What's a high summoner?" Tidus asked. Everyone in temple stared at him like he had grown a second head.

"Please forgive us if we said something strange. Sin's toxin has made us forget some things." Toshiro said. The priest then performed the prayer as to say 'Sorry about that.'

"Summoners are people that summon beings known as aeons to defeat Sin. Ten years ago, High Summoner Braska summoned the final aeon and defeated Sin."

 _If this Braska guy beat Sin, then how come Sin's still here?_ Ichigo thought to himself.

"You guys must be tired." Walks said to the four as they returned to his hut. "I sure am." Tidus said as he jumped on the bed and fell asleep almost instantly. "He's already snoring. He must've been through a lot." Ichigo said.

"If you three need to rest, The Crusaders will let you borrow some beds at their barracks." Walks said.

"I can definitely use the rest." Renji said yawning.

"Me, too." Ichigo said.

The three soul reapers entered the barracks and went to sleep.

Chapter 3 end

 **I'm going to start a poll. It's for if you want Ichigo to play blitzball or not. I'll keep the poll open until chapter 10.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back again. My long absence is because my previous tablet broke again. Why do I have such awful luck with these devices? Anyways, let's get back into it.**

Chapter 4

When Tidus woke up, he noticed that Wakka was missing and asked the three soul reapers to help find him. Toshiro was quickly able to find him by his spiritual pressure. They found him in the temple talking to the priest.

"It's been two whole days and they're still in there." The priest said, sounding worried.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, ya? Besides, only summoners and their guardians are allowed in there and I'm only part time." Wakka said.

"What's going on?" Tidus asked.

"It's the summoner. They haven't come out." Wakka said.

"Is it dangerous or something?" The blonde blitzballer asked.

"Up the stairs is the cloister of trials. It's where people train to become summoners." Wakka said. "It has a few dangers."

"If you're so worried about them, why don't you go check on them?" Ichigo asked, with Tidus nodding in agreement.

"Only summoners and their guardians are allowed in there." Wakka said.

"Aren't you already a guardian?" Tidus asked.

"I'm not a full time guardian." Wakka said.

"So you're just going to stand there and let them die?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"I-It's a rule…" Wakka said, sounding defeated.

"Well if you're just going to stand there, then I'm going in!" Ichigo didn't care if it was some rule of some bullshit religion, he would never forgive himself if someone died and he did nothing. Tidus must've felt the same way because he was following after him.

"The teachings of Yevon must not be defiled!" The priest exclaimed.

"Like I care!" They both yelled simultaneously.

"Wait! Ichigo!" Renji exclaimed, trying to stop him, but fell on deaf ears.

"Is he always this boneheaded?" Toshiro asked.

"It seems so. Rukia was right about him." The bandana wearing soul reaper replied.

"This looks like a puzzle room out of some videogame." Ichigo mused.

 **I haven't played FFX in a long time. Forgive me if I screw the cloister of trials up.**

They came to a dead end.

"There must be some kind of passage…" Ichigo said, trying to think.

"Hey, look at this." Tidus said.

The duo found a green glowing sphere in the wall. "I wonder what this does…" Tidus said, taking out the sphere.

"Maybe it goes in that other one." Ichigo said, pointing to another sphere shaped depression on the side of the wall.

Tidus put it in the depression. Some glyph appeared above it and the wall raised and revealed the passage.

"That was easy!" Tidus said, putting his hands behind his head.

"I think there's more." Ichigo said.

They came across a locked door with a sphere shaped depression in it. There was another sphere in the wall next to it, but this one was glowing blue. They put the sphere in the door and it opened up.

They came across another dead end. A little up ahead was a pedestal with another green sphere on it. Tidus grabbed it and put it the depression in the wall on the other side. The wall disappeared to reveal another wall with a sphere that glowed pinkish purple. They found another depression on the wall. They put it in and the wall disappeared to reveal a treasure chest.

"A chest?" Ichigo asked.

"Whatever's in it, it's ours now!" Tidus said, opening the chest. It was a magician's staff.

"A staff?" Ichigo said.

"I use a sword. It doesn't really suit me, but let's hold on to it just in case.

The two then went back to the door and took out the blue sphere. They then stuck it in the other wall and it started glowing blue. The wall on the other side disappeared to reveal a platform. They both assumed it was an elevator.

Just as they were about to get on, "Hey!" A familiar voice called out to them. They turned around to see Wakka, Renji, and Toshiro.

"What's gotten into you guys?" Wakka said.

Renji then kicked Ichigo in the face. "Ow! What the hell was that for!?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"For being a dumbass." Renji replied.

"You two morons shouldn't have ran off on your own." Toshiro said.

"Oh, shut up." Ichigo said Tidus said simultaneously.

"The chamber of the fayth is up ahead." Wakka said, walking on to the elevator, everyone following him. "You better be careful." He warned. "One's got a fuse shorter than Ichigo." A tick mark appearing on Ichigo's face. "And who knows what the other is thinking?"

They got off the elevator to see a blue anthropomorphic lion person and a woman with black hair, red eyes, purple lips, black dress, and a set as big as Orihime's.

"You're late. The woman said. "And who are you four?" She asked the other four. Whoever she was, she did not sound friendly.

"See? I told you she has a short temper." Wakka said, whispering to the four. "S-Sorry, Lulu."

"Is the summoner okay?" When Tidus asked that, Lulu looked at him and suddenly looked shocked.

The door at the top of the stairs opened up to reveal a girl in white and blue robes, long brown hair, and green and blue heterochromic eyes. "I did it…I've become a summoner." She said, collapsing, but the blue lion man caught her before she fell down the stairs.

When they exited the temple, every single villager was standing in front of them, waiting with anticipation.

The summoner girl walked up to the middle of town square. She raised her staff, and a mysterious energy surrounded her.

The soul reapers never felt this kind of spiritual pressure before and we're watching very closely. She then performed a dance, with the light becoming a beacon in the sky.

The soul reapers then suddenly became overwhelmed by an immensely powerful spiritual pressure. They looked in the sky with wide eyes as some huge flying blue creature came from out of the sky, landing beside the girl. She then gently stroked the creature's neck.

The shock and awe of the villagers quickly wore off into massive cheers.

"So that's an aeon…" Toshiro mused, still shocked at what he saw and what he felt.

"That aeon might be more powerful than our bankai." Renji said.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Tidus was standing there looking at the girl, still amazed after what he saw her do.

"Her name is Yuna." Wakka said, walking up to him. "She came to Besaid ten years ago. She's a really nice girl. I bet you think she's cute, huh?"

"Yeah, she's really cute." Tidus said, a little red in the face.

"Don't get any ideas, ya?" Wakka warned, walking away.

Tidus went back to looking at Yuna. She noticed him and smiled.

"Stay away from the summoner, you heathen!" The old lady beside her said.

"You're a bad man!" The grandchild exclaimed.

Yuna got up and walked over to him. "What's your name? I don't think I've seen you before." Yuna said, sounding friendly unlike some big boobed mage.

"I'm Tidus, and those guys over there are Ichigo, Renji, and Toshiro, pointing to the three soul reapers who were chatting with Luzzu and Gatta.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya!" The tenth captain, exclaimed, overhearing them, which made Yuna giggle.

"You seem to get along well with Wakka." Yuna said.

"Yeah, he saved us. I kinda owe him." Tidus said.

"He's always been like a brother to me, and Lulu's been like my sister." Yuna said.

"Oh yeah, that aeon thing you summoned, that was amazing!" Tidus complimented.

"Really? You liked it? I'm so glad!" She said, overjoyed.

"Hey, Yuna, come play with us!" The bratty kid said.

"Alright, well, I'll talk to you later." Yuna said, waving him goodbye.

"Hey Tidus! Ichigo! Come over here!" Wakka called, with both of them walking over to him.

"Alright, boys, these two guys are our newest additions to the Aurochs!" Now what's our goal?

"To do our best!" The Aurochs shouted.

"Nope! We got a new goal. This is my last season with blitzball. I'm going to be a full time guardian. With that, we might as well win! Our new goal is…Victory!"

"Victory!" Tidus shouted.

"VICTORY! VICTORY! VICTORY! VICTORY! VICTORY! The Aurochs, Ichigo included chanted.

Chapter 4 end


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Sorry if this one took awhile to come out. I was updating other stories. And I'm in the midst of bringing back some old stories. If you're a fan of my Persona 3 fics, then you'll be happy to know that after two years, Shingeki no Persona is coming back! Anyways, let's get into the story.**

After waking up, the three soul reapers walked out of the barracks. The village was almost empty. The only people they saw were Tidus, Wakka, and Lulu.

"About time you woke up, ya?" Wakka greeted them.

"What's going on? Where is everyone?" Renji asked.

"The villagers are waiting at the beach so they can see Yuna off." Wakka replied.

"Is she going somewhere?" Ichigo asked.

"Since she is now a full fledged summoner, she must start her pilgrimage." Lulu said.

"Pilgrimage?" Toshiro questioned.

"She's gotta visit all of the temples on Spira and learn to summon their aeons, only then will she be able to summon the final aeon and defeat Sin." Wakka explained. "First stop will be Kilika temple. We'll also pray for victory there."

"Where's Yuna now?" Tidus asked.

"Probably in the temple." Just as he said that, Yuna walked out of the temple, struggling to carry a brown travel bag. Ichigo walked over to her and took hold of it for her.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Ichigo. That's very polite of you to help me." The summoner gratefully accepted his help.

"Yeah, sure. No problem." Ichigo said.

"This ain't exactly a vacation, you know?" Wakka said.

"I know that. These are gifts for the temples." Yuna said.

"They'll just be slowing you and Ichigo down." Lulu said.

"Awww… You can drop it." Yuna said in a buff. Ichigo did as she said and dropped it. They then walked over to the rest of the group.

"Are you ready?" The big boobed mage asked.

"Yes. Yuna replied.

They then exited the village. Wakka made one last prayer to the strange statue. Tidus and the soul reapers prayed as well. They were atheists, but prayed anyway just to be respectful.

As soon as they started walking, a couple of wolves got in their way.

"Hey, Tidus, why don't you try out that sword I have you?" Wakka suggested.

"I'm on it!" Tidus replied. He pulled out a strange, but beautiful blue sword that glimmered. Renji thought it was just as beautiful as Rukia's Sode no Shirayuki.

Tidus charged at it at high speed, cutting down one of the wolves with one hit. The last one lunged at him, but he cartwheeled out of the way, handspringed into the air and cut down the other one. "Yeah! Take that!" The blonde blitzballer celebrated. Yuna chuckled a bit at his antics, finding it cute.

"That was pretty badass." Renji complimented.

"Thanks!"

"Don't get in over your head yet. Those were just small fry." Wakka said.

They continued walking until some bird like fiend got in their way. "This one's mine!" Wakka exclaimed. He chucked his ball at it so hard, it killed it instantly. "That's how you do it!" Wakka said triumphantly.

They were walking again until something got in their way AGAIN. This time, it was a blue blob.

"Dammit, will you bastards just leave us alone!?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"What the heck is that thing?" Tidus asked.

"That's a flan. Physical attacks are no good on it." Wakka explained. "Good thing we have a mage on our side!"

Lulu walked over to it. She cast some kind of spell, and lightning came down on it, killing it instantly. The soul reapers looked at her with wide eyes. She wasn't called a mage for nothing. She did a…suggestive victory pose. Tidus and the soul reapers turned red and their noses started bleeding. Suddenly, another flan came up behind Lulu and Wakka. This time, it was a red one. Toshiro quickly regained his senses. "Rain over the frosted heavens! Hyorinmaru!" His shikaI froze the flan solid. He then kicked it, shattering it to pieces.

"Thanks for the save!" Wakka said.

"That spell you performed was amazing, Captain Hitsugaya!" Yuna complimented, making him blush a little.

They continued walking until some massive flying creature loomed right above them.

"Whoah, that's a big one!" Wakka remarked.

"It's a flyer. That's your type of enemy, right?" Tidus asked.

"True, true. But let's see what our summoner is made of. Go get em, Yuna!" Wakka ordered.

"Okay!" Yuna replied. She summoned her aeon which was named Valefor. "Please, lend us your strength!" She pleaded. The aeon nodded at her request.

The aeon flapped its wings to form a gust attack, stunning the creature. It then shot out an explosive beam, killing the creature quickly. She then dismissed Valefor.

The soul reapers were shocked to see such power from the aeon. And this was the weakest one? They thought.

They continued walking until their pilgrimage was interrupted. This time it was that blue lion guy. He roared fiercely and jumped in the sky, aiming his halberd at Tidus. Ichigo pushed him out of the way and blocked the attack with his zanpakuto.

"What the hell's your problem!?" Ichigo demanded.

"Stop, Kimahri!" Yuna ordered. At her command, he seized his fighting stance.

"What's his deal!?" Tidus asked looking at Lulu.

"Kimahri is a warrior from the ronso tribe. He's learned the fiend's way of fighting." She vaguely explained, walking away from him.

"That's not what I meant." The blitzballer said.

"Please forgive Kimahri. He's been looking out for me ever since I was little and is a little protective of me." Yuna said, bowing apologetically.

The party arrived at the beach, and just like Wakka said, the villagers were waiting for them.

Everyone was hugging Yuna. Toshiro thought they were acting a bit strange, as if they'll never see her again.

The priest gave Tidus some ring, which he assumed had some defensive capabilities. A kid have him some potions.

An old lady have Ichigo 200 gil, which he assumed that it was this world's currency.

The team stepped on the boat. Yuna waved goodbye to everyone as the ship started to sail away.

Chapter 5 end


End file.
